


lowborn

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: arya wants to marry gendry





	lowborn

“I’m going to marry him.”

Sansa stared at her as if she’d grown three heads, then looked at Gendry. Then back at her. “I’m sorry?”

Arya held her head up defiantly. “You’re pardoned.”

“Arya, he’s…” she leaned in closer so he might not hear. As if it wasn’t blatantly obvious what she was going to say anyway. “ _Lowborn_.”  


Ser Davos would have argued that he was Robert Baratheon’s only living son, which might entitle him to Storm’s End if they made the right arrangements. With a brother as king, the royal legitimisation wouldn’t be too difficult to acquire. Jon had even brought this up when he had brought Gendry to her. Not knowing he was bringing him  _to_  her, of course. That had been a happy coincidence.

But Arya merely responded, “He’s the man I want to marry.” She hadn’t fallen for Gendry Baratheon. She hadn’t even fallen for Gendry Waters. She’d fallen for Gendry. The lowborn, son-of-nobody, smith’s apprentice who’d become her family on the way to the wall.

Sansa looked like she wanted to protest, so Arya jumped to speak again. “I wasn’t asking for your permission,  _my lady._  I was informing you that I  _intend_  to marry him, and it would be lovely if you would grace the wedding with your presence.”

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, Gendry bowing his head at Sansa with a quiet “M’lady,” before following her to the dimly lit hallway. “Arya,” he called out.

He had to reach out for her hand to make her turn around, but she did, to face him. He was still stupidly taller than her. Everybody was taller than her. Arya had other things to make up for her height.

“Arya, that was your  _sister_ ,” Gendry began, his voice low, rough. “Who loves you and wants you to be happy. What do you think the other lords will think? The ones who only care about making ties with important families? I told you this was a terrible idea…”  


“Gendry.”  


Arya narrowed her eyes at him. “I don’t take orders from anyone. Not my sister, not the lords, and certainly not  _you_ ,” she pointed out, jabbing at his chest with her forefinger. “Do you want to marry me?”

She still felt like a silly little girl asking, despite the bravado and the blank face. Gendry’s face melted into a warm smile, the one he reserved just for her. He reached over to tug at the ends of her hair. “What do you think, m’lady?”

“I think marriage is for stupid lords and ladies, and you’re the stupidest of them all.”

He tugged her sharply by the waist flush against his chest and kissed her. “I want to marry you too.”


End file.
